Flight
by LateNight-Drive
Summary: Kano's fears and regrets haunt him. After a particularly unnerving incident featuring a certain girl with green hair, will he finally open up, or will he continue to let his thoughts corrode his mind? / / Implied suicide; used to be multi-chapter, decided this stands better on its own.


The air was scorching with heat while the setting sun dipped the clouds in an unnaturally bright red glow. The stuffy air filled his lungs with sweltering ardour as he watched the city's skyline from the rooftop of a high building.

It felt surreal, almost. His eyes narrowed as he shifted his gaze towards the sky that was starting to tinge slightly purple, announcing the approaching nightfall. He loved the night. It put an end to the oppressive atmosphere of the hot summer days. It gave him space to breathe.  
>To him, the night was always linked to freedom. During the day everything was visible to the eye. He had to make an effort to keep up his mask in fear of slipping up and revealing things the world didn't have to know. The night was different. The cold light of neon tubes and luminescent screens filled the city. Shadows jumped about here and there, and no one paid mind to a shady boy strolling through the streets.<br>It was easier to hide during the night.

A sigh left his lips. How he hated the sun.

He looked down to the street below. Not many people were out due to the heat. The white pavement smiled up at him. Almost as if luring him to jump into its hard embrace.

_Just like she did._

He balanced himself on the ledge of the building, almost carelessly walking along the narrow wall that separated the rooftop from certain death. His worn out eyes looked longingly at the venomous promise of salvation. Ah, but he still had too many things to settle, so the pavement would have to wait for another day.

It was tiring, really. Living a life of deceit, surviving on lies. But what else could he do? Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Yet another bitter sigh left his lips.

"What's all this sighing about?" He heard a familiar voice calling from behind him. Ah, that voice. It was the voice that greeted him when he woke up in the morning and scolded him when he was caught coming back from one of his frequent night strolls once again. It was by far one of his most favourite voices.

He turned around to face the visitor, a fake smile on his face.

"Kido! My, what brings you here? On such a hot day, no less." he fanned his face in an exaggerated fashion to add to his statement.

"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted. Her eyes were hidden behind her hood and bangs, but he could tell from experience she was annoyed with his act.

His feelings of bitterness that plagued his mind so a few moments ago were pushed aside, still lingering in the back of his head, as he playfully dismissed her statement.

"Ah, but I asked first! But really, what are you doing here? Were you looking for me? Aw, how sweet, our faithful leader comes to get me~! Did you come to scold me for missing dinner?" He winked at her, a sly grin on his face, hoping to get a rise out of her. A little amusement couldn't do any harm, right?

However, she didn't react the slightest. Not even a flinch. Such lack of reaction surely was unusual, so he figured something else must be the matter. He started to wonder if he did anything to seriously upset het lately, but nothing came to his mind.

"Say, Kano..." she said as she stepped onto the low wall he was standing on. He tensed up as she did. He knew it was dangerous. She could slip and fall, and while he put his own life in that exact danger this very moment, he didn't feel comfortable watching her do the same thing. It wasn't like her at all to do something risky like that. Moreover, it wasn't like her not to yell at him for doing something so stupid. What was she up to?

"Why are you here of all places?" she looked at him, her charcoal eyes staring at him blankly. The wind blew off her hood and her green hair swayed with the breeze.

Suddenly the air was hot. The back-breaking heat rushed into his body, squeezing his lungs as his stomach churned for some unknown reason. The sky had grown considerably darker. It was as if the whole atmosphere shifted into some distorted setting. He felt uncomfortable, nervous, anxious.

" I just came to admire the view, what else would I be doing!" He laughed. It was a nervous laugh. He tried to hide his uneasiness, but it wouldn't quite work as well as he wished.

She tilted her head slightly, and smiled.

"You really are a liar." He flinched, as she looked at him with empty eyes, still smiling. "You never learn, do you?"

"Kido...?" He'd known that one day even she would have enough and confront him, but this was so unlike her. Kido yelled, Kido punched and Kido was a firework of emotion when she was angry. So why was she acting like this?

She took a step back and Kano froze. Too close. That was way too close to the edge.  
>The feeling of panic rose in his chest. What was she planning? Was this some kind of sick way to teach him a lesson?<p>

"Kido, get away from there! That's dangerous!" He had to do something. He'd been in this scenario before, and he did not intend to let it have the same outcome. He took a few steps forward. He tried to smile, but his eyes were wide in worry and fear.

"C-come on, I know I shouldn't be up here, but that's no reason to pull such an act. I learned my lesson, no more lingering on rooftops, okay?" He raised his hands in defence, cautiously eyeing her every movement.

"L-let's just go home." He looked at her with pleading eyes, wishing she'd only get away from that goddamn ledge.

"Are you scared?"

"W-what?" He perked up, surprised by her sudden question.

"Are you scared? Because I'm standing here. Right where she stood."

His breath caught in his throat. The lack of emotion in her voice made her words feel like a punch in the gut. Why would she bring up Ayano? Why is she playing such cruel games with his mind? What is she trying to accomplish with this?

"Just what's your fucking problem?!" he yelled at her, his voice laced with anger and frustration.

"Just get off that ledge! I'm serious, Kido, please!" He held out his hand for her to take in a desperate attempt to convince her. "Please..."

He was scared. He was so, so scared. He had been there when his sister committed suicide. He was there, and he couldn't stop her. All his feelings from back then welled up again, chilling the marrow in his bones and bringing tears to his eyes. And now, he was in the same position. Whether Kido was serious or not, it didn't matter. He just wanted it to _stop._

"You're really useless, you know that, Kano?"

Again, this emotionless tone that obscured the voice he grew so fond of.

Yes, he knew that. He knew that all too well. He couldn't save his sister back then, and he can't save her now. And it's _killing him._

"No matter how hard you try, it will always end up this way." Kido softly gave a push against the ledge and her body tilted towards the unforgiving truth of death.

He rushed forward. His attempt to grab her before it was too late was futile.

He screamed her name.

As he shot up in bed his hands were clutching his blanket while he was panting heavily. His body was covered in cold sweat and his hair clung to his forehead. It took him a moment to realize what had happened.

_It was a dream. It was a dream. It was only a dream._

He kept repeating those words in his head as he wiped the hair out of his face and tried to calm his breathing.

_Only a dream._

What a fucked up way to remind him of his sins. He was going to thank his brain later.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom. When he passed by Kido's room he couldn't help but stop. He leaned his head against the door and listened for a while. Soft shuffling could be heard every now and then. She was turning in her sleep, probably. Maybe she had a nightmare, too?

He finally made his way to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. And so he stood there for a few minutes. Trembling hands grabbing the basin while his eyes stared into their reflection in the mirror. Those eyes he learned to despise. They were worn out and reddened and the dark shadows under his eyes didn't exactly do his appearance any better.

After calming his mind some more he left. He didn't bother wiping his face, but instead let the water cool him in this hot summer night. The tips of his bangs dripped occasionally.

He entered Kido's room, mindful not to wake her, and sat on the floor next to her bed. He rested his chin on the mattress and watched her sleeping face.

_Peaceful._

Maybe she wasn't having a bad dream after all, at least he hoped so. At least one of them should get enough sleep tonight.

Kano's eyes stayed fixed on the girl, taking in her features that he already knew by heart. He didn't want to lose her. And god, would he fight to keep her safe. So he would keep on suffering for her sake. So that his nightmares would never come true. He doesn't want to be useless anymore. And if he has to sacrifice himself in the process, then that's fine with him.

He silently cried into the mattress, careful to choke every little sound that tried to escape his throat, soaking the bed sheets in the process.

_Don't worry, Kido_

_I'll protect you_

_I won't mess up this time_

_I promise_

* * *

><p>Characters and Kangerou Project belong to Jin<p> 


End file.
